Generally, in a method for managing a schedule using a personal portable terminal, a user's schedule is reported at a scheduled time through a notice once a user registers the user's own schedule in advance.
As an example, when a registered schedule is a occasion of making an appointment with other person, a user needs information about an appointment time and also an appointment location, however, in a conventional method for managing a schedule, only an appointment time according to a schedule registered by the user is reported to the user, therefore the conventional method for managing the schedule has a problem that it is impossible to perfectly manage the schedule.
Therefore, a method of managing a schedule which can manage an appointment time and also user's location information is earnestly required.
In a conventional mobile terminal, while a user is provided a service of detecting the user's own location, the service mainly provides others with the user's location information, and thus the service may have a problem of an aversion of use due to privacy violation issues.
Therefore, a service using user's location information that can be actively used by a user without an aversion is required.